


Двадцать четыре дня

by Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Kidnapping, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Три дня назад Юрий Плисецкий вышел из дома и не вернулся.





	Двадцать четыре дня

Отабек никогда не брал трубку, если звонили с неизвестного номера. Предпочитал не связываться, даже если вызов не срезал спам-фильтр. В этот раз первый вызов оторвал его от утренних сборов, и после второго звонка он задумался о том, чтобы добавить звонившего в чёрный список, но пришла SMS: «Отабек, ваш номер дал мне Фельцман. Ответьте, пожалуйста. Это по поводу Юрия Плисецкого». Рука дрогнула над кнопкой «Блокировать».

— Слушаю. 

Едва положив трубку, Отабек забронировал билет и вызвал такси. До рейса Алматы — Петербург оставалось три с небольшим часа — он успевал.

— Вероятно, вы были последним, с кем он разговаривал. Он не говорил, что куда-то пойдёт? У вас есть какие-то догадки? 

На эти вопросы он уже отвечал по телефону. Получалось, что да, Отабек был последним. Юра отмахнулся тогда: «Мне кое-куда надо сгонять, потом расскажу», — а больше они и не списывались. И хоть обычно Юра находил силы сбросить хотя бы стикер, Отабек не волновался: Фельцман зверствовал накануне сезона, да и помимо катка дел всегда было достаточно. 

Три дня назад после их разговора Юра вышел из дома и не вернулся. Отабек ходил по пустой Юриной квартире, гладил оголодавшего кота, жившего эти три дня на запасах воды из глубокой вазы. «Пётьку соседка кормит, ей кота можно доверить». Но соседке Юра ничего не говорил и не отдавал ей ключи. 

Юра готовил какой-то сюрприз Отабеку к дню рождения («Ну понятно, что сейчас сезон, но потом-то у нас будет время! Вот как приедешь — так и скажу»), а удивлять он умел — у Отабека не было ни малейшего представления, куда он мог поехать и что придумать. В распечатке оператора всё было чисто: на незнакомые номера Юра звонил со старого телефона с левыми симками, которые то и дело выбрасывал. Кажется, у Отабека был записан только позапрошлый номер. Он даже помнил, как так получилось: Юра, конечно, не запоминал эти номера, а телефон валялся на полу на зарядке. В голове как наяву звучало: «Потом скину, если не забуду».

— Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. 

Не говорил, куда собирается. Не был, насколько Отабек знал, в депрессии. Не задумывался о самоубийстве. Не было ни проблем дома, ни конфликтов с фанатами. Впереди была уверенность в «золоте» на грядущем чемпионате — Юра горел новой программой и не показывал даже Отабеку ни единого кусочка. Быть может, потом, весной, на него бы накатили апатия и усталость, но не сейчас, точно не сейчас. Они оба считали дни до встречи — всего два с небольшим месяца до Кубка Франции, — а единственной настоящей проблемой было расстояние. По крайней мере, о других проблемах Отабек не знал. Может быть, он проглядел депрессию? Или вдруг Юра не раскрылся, не доверился до конца? Мог не рассказать о сталкере. Чем больше Отабек думал об этом, тем больше в голове крутилось разного, настоящего и только что выдуманного.

Сигнал пропал в 19:38. В последний раз Юрин телефон зарегистрировался в сети то ли у торгового центра, то ли где-то за ним, и на камерах там вроде бы разглядели, как мужчина в чёрной куртке с капюшоном затаскивает на заднее сиденье кого-то, немного похожего на Юру. В темноте было не сказать наверняка, да и след этой машины с заляпанными номерами пропадал в подворотнях — похититель знал город и знал, какими дворами ехать, чтобы не попасть на городские камеры.

По-хорошему приезжать в Питер Отабеку не было смысла. Сам понимал, что глупость, и даже тренеру рассказал о своём побеге уже после досмотра в аэропорту: как ребёнок боялся, что поймают за руку и вернут домой. Да нет, бред же. Боялся всё равно. 

— Отабек, я даже не удивлён. Хоть бы предупреждал о своих выходках. Хорошо ещё коньки взять догадался. Даю тебе три дня. Отдохни. Сходи на физиотерапию, телефон центра я пришлю. А дальше думай. Если тебе совсем дома не сидится, можешь попробовать договориться с Фельцманом о тренировках, вдруг он согласится провести это безобразие как стажировку, раз уж время Плисецкого освободилось. Но до конца октября — крайний срок! Смотри сам, где тебе будет лучше тренироваться, потянешь по деньгам или нет.

Считать Отабек умел — поездка выходила золотая. Запасов хватало, если бы часть расходов взяла на себя Федерация или русская сторона согласилась бы взять натурой. А на этапе рассчитывать не меньше, чем на серебро, чтобы не пришлось тащить на себе ещё один рекламный контракт. 

Где будет лучше тренироваться? По всему выходило, что всё же в Петербурге. Как будто его присутствие помогло бы Юре скорей найтись. Отабек ещё раз назвал себя психом, но Фельцману позвонил и удивительно легко договорился о двух или трёх неделях в Петербурге. И даже нашлись силы порадоваться тому, что теперь у него в кармане лежали ключи, которые ему дал Николай Николаевич — сгорбившийся, посеревший. 

— Можешь пожить тут, у Юры.

— А как же вы? — спросил Отабек.

— У друзей остановлюсь, уж на месяц-то они меня к себе пустят. Не могу я один в Юркиной квартире.

Дубликат знакомых ключей на простом кольце выглядел сиротливо без брелока-котёнка. На минуту подумалось даже, что это фальшивка. Тогда останется только постоять под дверью и поехать домой. 

Но ключи были настоящие. И в квартире красным глазом моргал сигнал бесполезной домовой охраны. Пётя встречал у порога. Он посмотрел на Отабека с тоской и надеждой, а потом решительно притёрся к ноге.

— Мне тоже грустно. Он же найдётся, правда?

Разувшись, Отабек сразу подлил коту воды, сменил наполнитель, насыпал корма («Два таких стаканчика, Бек, больше этой наглой морде не давай!») и под жадный хруст открыл холодильник. На всю кухню пахнуло заветрившейся нарезкой красной рыбы. На нижней полке скучала клубника, покрывшаяся плесневой вуалью. Всё отправилось в мусорную корзину. 

На столе скукожился яблочный огрызок, а по стенкам забытой у кровати кружки коричневыми кольцами высох чай. Прошло всего несколько дней. Квартира пока не казалась брошенной, опустевшей — просто Юрка впопыхах собирался на соревнования, вот и всё. Или вдруг подорвался на другой край света, почему бы и нет?

Днём Отабек верил — нет, знал — что Юра непременно вернётся. Верил, когда ставил сумку с коньками рядом с Юриной. Когда втыкал в телефон чёрно-рыжий тигриный кабель. Вечером же, забравшись под одеяло, Отабек понял: не выдержит. Страх заставлял чаще биться сердце. Четыре дня. Прошло всего четыре дня. Пока горел свет, казалось, что Юра непременно найдётся, но темнота навевала мысли о холодных и сырых осенних лесах, о ледяной воде Невы, о заброшках и подворотнях.

Николай Николаевич оказался прав: жить в Юриной квартире без Юры было больно. У Отабека тоже были друзья в Петербурге. Может, стоило переехать к ним или не валять дурака и найти квартиру неподалёку. Но Пётя улёгся на любимую Юрину подушку — так, наверное, он чувствовал себя поближе к хозяину. Отабек хотел бы… тоже. Прислушавшись и принюхавшись к тишине, он разобрал легчайший запах пота и кожи, заметил светлый волос на подушке. Закрыв глаза, почти сумел представить, что Юра просто вышел ненадолго и скоро вернётся. А ему нужно присмотреть за котом. 

С этой мыслью Отабек и заснул.

***

Фельцман оборвал его на полудвижении и спросил: «Что это было?» Отабек и сам знал: программа-то хорошая, продуманная, жёсткая, а вот исполнение — позор. Так себе бронза, уверенное четвёртое место. Движения стали рваными и резкими, недоделанными, словно он — дуболом из детской книжки. И куда делась вся наработанная с кровью динамика?

— Такое даже в «Звёздах на льду» не оценят. 

Его тело подчинялось не ритму привычной музыки, а тому, что творилось в душе. Не мог раскрыться — потому что хотелось обхватить себя и выть. Не нападал — потому что от беспомощности атака захлёбывалась. Несмотря на честный разогрев, мышцы сводило нервным спазмом, и он вываливался из прыжка. Этой ночью он понял: это не шутка. Шесть дней. Юры не было уже шесть дней. 

Да и Николай Сергеевич в Алматы посмотрел запись и покачал головой:

— На месте Фельцмана я бы тебя на лёд не выпускал. Не можешь собраться сам — сходи к врачу, пусть назначит тебе успокоительные. 

До Гран-при оставалось ничтожно мало времени, и раскисать было некогда. Ещё вчера Отабек считал, что всегда сможет вытянуть программу на одной силе воли и сжатых зубах, что получится просто отключить мозг и сделать. Раньше получалось. До тех пор, пока под кожу не пробрался ледяной парализующий страх за Юру. 

Но именно поэтому он не имел права сейчас сдаваться. Ради Юры должен был не сломаться и сделать больше. Верить в то, что Юра вернётся, живой и здоровый. Обняв Пётю, Отабек набрал врача сборной. Нужно нормально спать. Нужно нормально — нет, идеально! — кататься. Не вздрагивать на пути от подъезда к припаркованной машине. Если он ещё не научился тренироваться, когда на душе кошки скребут — что ж, самое время. Сейчас нельзя было упиваться своими страданиями, и плевать, что это труднее, чем кататься в Канаде против Леруа. Труднее, чем уступать малышам в спортивном лагере. 

Да, в первый раз непросто оказалось открыть блистер и выпить таблетку — словно так он признавал своё поражение. Но день, другой — и это тоже стало рутиной. Отабек подстроился под неё, привык к тоске, к тому, что всё вокруг напоминает о Юре. Вечерами хотелось выть от бессилия, зато на льду он ненадолго превращался в несокрушимого воина. Не такой ценой он хотел закалять свою волю. Не такой ценой хотел двигаться к победе. 

Он не афишировал свой приезд в Петербург, но то ли кто-то его увидел и разнёс сплетни, то ли спалился где-то сам, но в один из вечеров ему позвонили приятели.

— Какие планы на пятницу? Не хочешь за пульт, развеяться? Сто лет тебя не слышали. Тут новый клуб открылся, акустика что надо. 

В пятницу Отабек собирался вернуться в пустую квартиру к коту — вот и все его планы на тот вечер, да заодно и на вечера среды и четверга. Стоило бы развеяться, отвлечься, но:

— Нет, извини, настроения нет совсем. 

Он ведь торопился домой. В пустой квартире дожидался — ждал не его — кот. Никак не удавалось найти себе дело — получалось, что в свободное время он по большей части пялится в потолок. Голос прозвучал в пустой квартире немного странно:

— Надо отвлечься.

Например, покрошить каких-нибудь зомби или вражеских солдат — неважно! — под злую, тяжёлую музыку. Вроде бы Юрка иногда гонял что-то такое, где надо не думать, а просто действовать, и действовать быстро. Когда Отабек первый раз приехал в гости, ему было велено чувствовать себя как дома и просто брать что нужно, не спрашивая. Можно сказать, что и плейстейшна это тоже касалось. И было что-то очень личное в том, чтобы подглядеть, во что же играл Юра в последний раз. 

Но заставка встретила его тревожной, скребущей по сердцу музыкой и нервно помаргивающим зеленоватым светом; впечатала в кровать и размазала по полутёмным коридорам давно заброшенной больницы; протащила оголёнными нервами по выкрошенным квадратикам плитки на полу, по ржавчине на металле; со скрежетом протиснулась между рёбер и сжала сердце. И напоследок ударила под дых, забрызгав засохшей кровью.

Отабек едва не швырнул контроллер в стену. Сдержался, обнял Юрино одеяло и долго-долго внюхивался в ускользающий запах. Только когда руки перестали дрожать, а сердце успокоилось, он включил свет и набрал последний номер из журнала.

— Саш, ещё в силе? Давай всё-таки в пятницу. Ага… Ага, скинь тогда, я посмотрю.

Ветер на улице ломал ветви деревьев, фонарь у подъезда включался и снова гас. Октябрь, на дворе просто стоял мерзкий и холодный питерский октябрь. Отабек мог бы остаться дома, не тосковать по солнцу, глядя на фотографии и лампу светотерапии.

Стало бы ему дома лучше? Проще — да. Но не лучше. Тоска по Юре догнала бы хоть в Австралии, хоть за полярным кругом.

Среди дисков с играми Отабек нашёл какой-то файтинг и залип на турнире. Выносить соперников одного за другим ему сейчас подходило как нельзя лучше. А перед глазами так и стояли стены, двери, провисшие на ржавых петлях, скрипучие кровати. И не найти было выхода из лабиринта коридоров.

***

— Ты сегодня прям зажёг! Захочешь повторить — только скажи, всё организуем.

Отабек кивнул, но знал точно: нет, повторить не захочет. И не в том дело, что ему разонравилось стоять за пультом — ну нет! Место и правда было отличное: его встречала разогретая публика, адреналин бил через край, оборудование — везде бы такое! Отабек повелевал толпой, она следовала его настроению и тому ритму, что он задавал. Во вспышках ламп он выхватывал довольные лица: на танцполе, у барной стойки; те, что едва пришли с улицы и те, что были здесь с самого открытия. 

Но после, едва он упал на диван, накатило зудящее желание напиться в хлам. Пока он стоял за пультом, взгляд его то и дело метался к выходу: вот сейчас распахнутся двери и как тогда в La Pablenou он увидит в дверях Юру, одетого в безумный малиновый пиджак. 

Не увидит. 

Он не напился, нет. Сдержался, иначе бы себя не уважал. Но плохо было уже то, что напиться захотелось. Почти дата: две недели. Ровно две недели назад Юра в последний раз выходил на связь. Статистическая кривая — шансы найти пропавшего без вести живым — падала вниз. Следователь советовал всё равно не терять надежды, а «Ангелы» по-прежнему прочёсывали город, развешивали объявления, отсматривали видео со всех камер, до которых только могли дотянуться, и спрашивали, спрашивали, спрашивали людей на улицах.

Настоящие ангелы для них с Юрой, без шуток: да, шумные, назойливые, но это с них всё началось, это они поддерживали Отабека и изо всех сил помогали с поисками. Когда Фельцман сделал официальное объявление о том, что Юра исчез, и спала волна бестолковых истерик с воплями огромным шрифтом, стали заметны более сдержанные поклонницы: те, которые знали, что надо делать, помогали искать, поддерживали и не давали окончательно упасть духом. 

Дни слились в тренировочную рутину. Как будто он снова в Канаде: нельзя отвлекаться, нужно работать и соблюдать режим. Некогда отдыхать, некогда глядеть по сторонам. Разница была в том, что тогда, если становилось слишком трудно, достаточно было немного подумать о Юре. Теперь — подумать о Юре, выпить таблетку утром и вечером, перед сном. Отабек пока даже думать не хотел о том, как он потом с них будет слезать. 

На самом деле, днём он верил, что Юра скоро вернётся. Сейчас самое время: стажировка подходила к концу, а у кота заканчивался корм, и Отабек не знал, где лучше заказывать новый. Он ещё слышал, что если кот грустит и отказывается от еды, это повод зайти к ветеринару. Кто бы отнёс к ветеринару самого Отабека. 

В голову лезли разные мысли: а если Юра задолбался, устал, решил всё бросить и исчезнуть с радаров? Бред. Юра бы никогда так не поступил (и Гран-при, и дед, и кот, и… сам Отабек?), но это было бы лучше, лучше, чем…

Жизнь шла своим чередом. Юры нет всего (уже?) две недели. Как бы тошно ни было, Отабек вытаскивал себя на лёд. Нельзя было позволить себе лажать с катанием ради Юры — живого или… Без «или». 

Он просто ждал и пытался радоваться тому, что смог попасть к Фельцману и они добились того, что программа зазвучала по-новому во всей своей силе и мощи. Это в первые дни он боялся, что не сможет кататься вовсе. Смог. И сможет дальше. Просто он обещал себе и Юре, что возьмёт золото, и это обещание собирался сдержать любой ценой. Не так уж много времени оставалось до чемпионата России и ещё меньше — до Гран-при. Не так уж много времени оставалось у Юры на то, чтобы вернуться и получить своё заслуженное золото.

…Страшно было, что не найдут. Страшно, что найдут мёртвым. Страшно, что похититель держит Юру живым.

***

Поздним вечером двадцать третьего дня звякнуло уведомление — Отабек, зевая, дотянулся до телефона.

«Юра», «Местоположение». 

Он перевёл дыхание. Хрустнул пластиковый бампер. Казалось: сейчас он разблокирует телефон и наваждение исчезнет. Нет, в чате Ватсапа действительно прогрузилась карта. Не глюк, не показалось… И — «Был онлайн минуту назад». «Абонент временно недоступен».

Вдохнув-выдохнув, он переслал адрес следователю, тут же набрал его номер и потом сам удивлялся, как уверенно прозвучал его голос, а ведь только что казалось, что не сможет выговорить и слова. Что не сдержится и сам кинется по адресу — всего одиннадцать километров по прямой.

Сдерживался, потому что знал, от него толку будет мало. Только мешаться будет. Он не Рэмбо, не герой боевика, даже не мастер карате. Сдерживался, потому что обещал себе и тренеру: больше никаких глупостей. Сдерживался, потому что на него надеялось столько людей, а на носу был этап Гран-при. Контракты. Обещания. Здравый смысл. По всем статьям надо было оставаться в комнате и ждать, но душа рвалась наружу: запрыгнуть в арендованную машину, врубить навигатор и погнать в глухую дыру, в промзону, дом 3, строение 38, в квартал полузаброшек — Отабек уже успел посмотреть фото и потому нервничал ещё больше. 

Ему перезвонят, обещали, не забудут. Если что, он потом позвонит сам. 

В кровати он нашарил наушники, дождался, пока они соединятся с телефоном, выбрал тяжёлый и дисгармоничный плейлист. Чтобы мозги отключились, чтобы просто провалиться в транс и, быть может, уснуть. Ведь это же сам Юра прислал сообщение? Значит, он жив, он цел?

Отабек вдохнул и выключил музыку. С телефоном, деньгами и документами он выбрался на улицу, к машине. Так было проще, так можно было убедить себя, что он на низком старте и готов рвануть куда угодно — только дай сигнал. А потом подумал: «А какого чёрта?» — и включил зажигание. Может быть, ради этого момента он приехал из Алматы в Питер. Ему нужно было увидеть всё своими глазами. «Маршрут построен». Пятнадцать минут. Всего через пятнадцать минут он, может быть, увидит Юру.

Машину он припарковал в стороне от главного входа, нашёл дыру в заборе и тёмными проулками между заводскими корпусами пошёл на свет фар и прожекторов — ошибиться было сложно. 

На освещённом пятачке у полицейской машины толпились сонные бомжи и искавшие приключений подростки. Пропитый голос жаловался на «ментовской произвол». Возле скорой курили санитары. Юры пока не было видно. Деловито бегали и переговаривались по рациям омоновцы — не разобрать было ни слова, но Отабек не решился подойти ближе. 

Вдруг скучающая толпа зашевелилась. Зазвенело разбитое стекло; кто-то закричал, и очень скоро два бугая вывели под руки стрёмного мужика — его руки были заведены за спину. Юра всё не показывался, и снова пошли минуты мучительного ожидания. Отабек, кажется, не дышал, пока, наконец, из-за угла в сопровождении полицейской свиты не вышел Юра. Живой. Кажется, здоровый. Не хромал. Подбежать бы. Увидеть вблизи. 

Нет. Отабек позволил себе ещё немного полюбоваться и развернулся прочь. Не стоило выдавать себя, говорить, что был здесь — потом вопросов не оберёшься. Сев в машину, он аккуратно сдал назад с выключенными фарами и развернулся через сплошную. Домой. По пути он принял вызов со знакомого теперь номера: 

— Отабек? Юрий с нами, он жив и здоров. Похититель задержан. Благодарю за помощь следствию. 

Для полиции он оставался всего лишь «Отабеком Алтыном, другом пропавшего без вести Юрия Плисецкого». Не тем человеком, с которым надо делиться состоянием здоровья и тайнами следствия.

— Спасибо за информацию.

Самое главное Отабек увидел сам, но всё равно был рад убедиться: да, Юра всё-таки в порядке. Пришла SMS: «Абонент снова в сети», и очень хотелось перезвонить, услышать вживую, убедиться, что не показалось, не соврали. Не надо. Не до того ему сейчас.

Телефон зазвонил снова.

— Нашёлся, живой, здоровый! — выдохнул в трубку Николай Николаевич. Сейчас он поразительно напоминал интонациями восторженного Юру, но тут же сбавил тон, будто бы стесняясь своей радости: — Пожалуйста, собери ему одежду. Я минут через двадцать заеду — и в больницу. 

— Где он? Как? Вас отвезти?

— А, что? Нет, не надо. Я на такси. Извини, Юра как мне позвонил, сразу сказал: никому. Значит, никому. 

Вряд ли Юру продержат в больнице долго — «он жив и здоров». Но Отабек мог бы встретить. Мог бы быть рядом. Ждать его в коридорах, пока тот разговаривает со следователями, врачами, психологами — всеми, кто захочет убедиться, что Юра в порядке. Мог бы просто поддержать — если надо.

Отабек вылез из машины. 

«Никому». Обидно было ужасно, но он понимал. Зато жив. Зато здоров. Нашёлся.

Николай Николаевич едва не вырвал у него из рук пакет с одеждой и, махнув на прощание, зашёл в не закрывшийся ещё лифт. Отабек привычно взял кота на руки, прошептал:

— Потерпи ещё немного, хорошо? Скоро Юра приедет.

Очень хотелось по карте прикинуть, в какую больницу могли отвезти Юру, и кинуться туда. Ворваться, перелететь через забор как в кино, запрыгнуть в окно и потом проснуться наутро на смятых больничных простынях.

— Бред, да, Пёть? Вот и я так думаю. 

Отабек зевнул. Он прокатался полночи, следил из засады, перенервничал, а теперь начинало накрывать. Но как бы ни хотелось спать, на всякий случай покидал в чемодан свои вещи — может, Юре не нужны в квартире лишние люди и он захочет остаться вдвоём с дедом и, конечно, котом. «Зато живой» — повторил он себе и наконец-то заснул. 

На странной утренней тренировке они оба с Фельцманом, кажется, были мыслями не на льду, и ближе к обеду Отабеку было велено идти домой. Никто из них не сказал ни слова о Юре — пока оба знали только, что «жив и здоров». Фельцману было даже проще: на правах тренера он знал, в какую больницу положили Юру, а заранее выписанная доверенность открывала перед ним двери.

Отабек же мог только ждать — и он ждал, лёжа в полудрёме и наглаживая Пётю. Сквозь сон он различил голоса у двери. Охнул, когда Пётька выпустил когти и слетел с коленей. И, наконец, услышал щелчок замка и:

— Пётька, жопа мохнатая, я тоже по тебе скучал.

Отабек с трудом разлепил глаза. Юра пришёл — и… чёрт, «никому — значит, никому». Быть может, стоило после тренировки сразу съехать в отель? Или не задумываться об этом, не обижаться впустую — едва ли Юре успели сказать, что у него тут даже не гость, а целый постоялец. 

Не успел он подняться на ноги, шагнуть навстречу, как услышал надломленное:

— Бека!

Юра, побледневший, с пластырем на сгибе локтя и ушибом через всю щёку был… настоящим. Отабек представлял себе, что Юра будет таким, как прежде. Воображал киношную кровь, киношную же смертельную бледность, а вот теперь Юра стоял в проходе, почти такой же, как всегда — господи, всего три недели назад! 

Но прежде Юра бросился бы Отабеку на шею, и они бы сидели, обнявшись. Отабек сжал бы его со всей силы, не веря, что они наконец-то вместе — так представлялось. Изменилось, так многое изменилось! Заострились черты лица, изменился взгляд: стал напряжённым, злым и немного испуганным. Отабек поднялся на ноги — и в глазах промелькнула паника. Это стало последней каплей: он кинулся к Юре сам, поймал в объятия, окунулся в океан Юриных запахов, Юриных звуков, Юриного тепла. И только тогда Юра отмер, расслабился и едва слышно просипел на ухо:

— Бека, Бека… Ты здесь, как хорошо, что ты здесь. 

Отабек зарылся пятернёй в заросший затылок, пальцы застряли в колтуне засаленных волос. Грязный, пахнущий сыростью, потом и почему-то колой Юрочка был здесь, рядом. Его ледяные пальцы морозили шею и спину; его хриплое простуженное дыхание щекотало кожу. От надломившегося голоса Юры щемило сердце. Теперь — к радости. Отабек зашептал:

— Вернулся, всё-таки вернулся. Как же хорошо! 

Юра и сам обхватил его за шею, уютно ткнулся подбородком в плечо.

— Откуда ты тут? Начало сезона, я даже не думал…

— Сразу как узнал, так и прилетел, договорился с Фельцманом о стажировке. Ничего, что пожил тут? Мне Николай Николаевич ключи дал. 

Юра оторвался от него ненадолго, глянул быстро на пустую Отабекову полку и чемодан:

— Э, стоп. Не говори мне, что улетаешь.

— Собрался на всякий случай. Вдруг тебе сейчас не нужны в квартире лишние люди.

— Ты не лишний. Можешь ведь ещё остаться, да? Разбирайся обратно.

Отабек кивнул, но ни сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы отодвинуться. Ещё чуть-чуть они так посидят — и он вытащит из чемодана стопку одежды и положит на «свою» полку. Ему нравилось принадлежать этому месту. Будто бы это и его дом тоже. Теперь, когда Юра вернулся, всё здесь потихоньку должно было стать на свои места.

Пока же Юра сбивчиво шептал ему на ухо:

— Я деду сразу сказал: всех нахуй. Притащатся все эти журналюги, сочувствующе левые херы с катка, троюродные-хуюродные тётки засядут под дверью и на весь мир будут соболезновать. Ага, а то я не помню, как эти срались из-за моих призовых и на шею попробовали присесть. Тогда я мелкий был, дед их сам послал, а сейчас налетят как стервятники, видеть не хочу. Не знал, что ты тут. Сегодня весь день осматривали и допрашивали, даже написать тебе не мог. 

Он прижался к Отабеку ещё теснее — так странно кожу покалывали заросшие подбородок и щёки. Юру начинало крупно потряхивать, даже зубы клацнули раз, другой. Отабек только сжал его крепче и замер, поглаживая по спине. А когда дрожь так и не унялась, аккуратно усадил Юру на край кровати и снова обнял. Наверное, они просидели так долго — по крайней мере, у Отабека начали замерзать босые стопы, зато Юрины руки немного оттаяли. 

Юра фыркнул и чуть-чуть расслабился. 

— Знал, что дома накроет. Специально сказал дедушке, что хочу один побыть. Что со мной всё в порядке. Не хотел, чтобы он видел, он и так перенервничал. Теперь и ты вот. Тоже. А я что? Получил самые длинные в жизни каникулы, вот и всё. Ничего страшного не случилось. Я в норме. Блядь. Я должен быть в норме. Ничего… не случилось. 

У Юры был уставший, настороженный взгляд. Неправда, не в норме он был, но давить, выспрашивать… Да Отабек сам таких помогателей слал бы куда подальше.

Казалось, что вот оно: Юра цел, невредим, но мучительная боль не отпускала. 

— Нафиг меня обнимать было? — наконец отстранился Юра. — Я грязный — пиздец.

— Плевать. Я волновался о тебе, очень. 

Юра нахмурился и пробурчал:

— Я в душ.

— Ага. Побриться не забудь. Ты был прав тогда, стрёмно зарастаешь.

— Ой, иди на хуй, — хмыкнул Юра почти по-прежнему. 

Но по-прежнему больше не было.

***

Отабек едва дождался начала посадки — он стоял первым в очереди у закрытого гейта, но всё же замешкался, когда объявили посадку. 

В Петербурге стало невыносимо находиться. Но и улетать было так больно.

Отабеку и прежде говорили: у твоего («твоего!» — жарко билось сердце) Юры характер — полное дерьмо. Невозможно. Пиздецкий, вот кто он. Как ты его терпишь? Отабеку было нормально. У него самого характер не сахар: упрямый, резкий, скрытный. «Терпеть» Юру не приходилось; с ними обоими было непросто, но вдвоём они вроде как отлично ладили. 

Но всего несколько дней — и Отабек готов был согласиться: полное дерьмо, невыносимый, злой, не подпускающий к себе, не слышащий и не слушающий. Тревога, радость от возвращения, от того, что они вместе, что Юра жив, здоров; память о том, каким Юра может быть и что между ними было — всё это едва-едва удерживало Отабека от того, чтобы послать всё к чёрту.

Отабек вроде бы понимал, что в Юре говорят пережитые страх и беспомощность, но легче от этого не становилось.

Первый, самый тихий вечер Отабек теперь вспоминал с тоской. Тогда им удалось побыть вдвоём, тогда Юра ещё не закрылся и, сбиваясь, запинаясь, говорил, говорил, говорил: о том, что глаза всё ещё болят от света; что в гробу он видел гамбургеры и душу продаст за тарелку супа; что всё это время тайком расшатывал замок на тяжёлой заводской двери, а потом до ужаса боялся, что случайно не рассчитает удар и повредит ногу. Но время шло, замок не поддавался, а в соседней комнате постоянно ошивался «этот хер». Потом дверь всё-таки слетела с петель, и тогда Юра оказался посреди лабиринта запертых на замки дверей и коридоров заброшенного завода. В углу комнаты в куче тряпья он нашёл свой телефон, схватил и побежал куда угодно — лишь бы подальше отсюда. Конечно, заблудился, едва не полетел с лестницы, споткнулся о незаметную ступеньку. Блуждал, пока, наконец, не затаился в тёмном углу с подобранной по пути арматуриной и не включил телефон. Одного процента заряда едва хватило на то, чтобы поймать сигнал и отправить одно-единственное сообщение.

— Я не понял даже, успело оно уйти или нет, аккумулятор сдох сразу. Не знаю, как бы мы с этим мудаком в догонялки играли. Мне менты сказали, что из пяти выходов три были заколочены, указателей нет, на планах эвакуации не разглядеть ни черта. Они меня там еле нашли. 

В тот вечер Отабека переполняло беспокойство, но и счастье тоже — нашёлся же! Здесь, рядом, не зря ждал — и назавтра на тренировке тело слушалось как никогда. Словно раньше он ходил под какой-то дрянью и только теперь сумел раскрыться в полную силу. 

Он предвкушал что-то новое, чудесное — как прежде и даже лучше, но стоило переступить порог дома — и всё стало «нормально». Юра закрылся от него, и поначалу Отабек не понял даже, что это катастрофа. Просто наблюдал и не знал, что каждая перемена — к худшему. Вот Юра после трудного дня не развалился на всю кровать, а свернулся на боку. Вот он вздрогнул от резкого хлопка и хрипло сказал:

— Извини, не привык ещё.

Никогда прежде Юра не извинялся за свои привычки и рефлексы.

Многое, очень многое изменилось в Юре, но в этом доме все стрелки заклинило в положении «хорошо» и «нормально». Юра чуть сдал с физухой, но должен догнать. Немного простыл, но ночь в тепле почти привела его в порядок — разве что сипел немного. Как-то раз он замер на месте и уставился в никуда, но когда Отабек предложил свою помощь — всё, что хочешь, только позволь, — Юра только раздражённо передёрнул плечами и бросил:

— Завис, бывает. Хуйня, — ответ на все вопросы. 

А после Отабек уже ни о чём не спрашивал и не просил. Он видел всё сам. Юра разлюбил маленькие комнатки и тесные раздевалки. Перестал тушить свет в коридоре, купил ночник. Теперь Юра никогда не запирал двери в ванную, но всегда перепроверял входной замок. Будь в этой квартире не одна, а пять комнат, всё равно двери были бы распахнуты настежь, на радость коту.

Отабек хотел бы быть рядом, помочь, но не знал как. Хотел дотронуться, но Юра словно замирал и не смел потянуться навстречу. Хотел быть всё время рядом, но Юра отталкивал изо всех сил. Хотел сидеть рядом и просто уютно молчать, и чтобы Юра доверился, раскрылся. Что угодно, лишь бы вызвать прежнюю улыбку.

Быть может, прошло слишком мало времени (времени, которого у них не было). Отабек по-прежнему не спрашивал. Ни о чём не спрашивал. Просто теперь на рюкзак и на пояс джинсов Юра повесил по GPS-маячку, а ещё один заставил взять Отабека. Просто перед дверью в комнату Юра замирал, будто бы не мог найти сил на этот шаг. Они нормально говорили. Они нормально лежали на кровати, и Юра всегда чуть-чуть отодвигался.

Отабек так привык знать, что что-то не в порядке: когда Юра лежал с травмой и ужасно боялся пропустить сезон. Когда болел кот. Когда случилось «Бек, ничего, что ты мне нравишься?» Прежде Юра мог сказать: «Надо подумать. Хочу побыть один. Съеби, а», — но с самого начала никогда не делал вид, что всё отлично. 

И что было делать теперь? Отабек шёл по минному полю и раз за разом ошибался. Оказалось, не так уж хорошо он изучил Юру, а их дни вместе утекали сквозь пальцы. Не делать ничего, отстраниться, помочь или не мешать? Все ответы неправильные. Но хуже — он чувствовал, что раздражает Юру, и тот огрызался, на ровном месте рычал. Хлопал дверью, а Отабек снова и снова спрашивал себя: что он делает не так? Что делать надо?

Отабек сказал как-то, что может съехать, если надо, и тогда они впервые поссорились по-настоящему. Юра злился каждый раз, когда ему казалось — хоть немного — что Отабек о нём заботится. Когда ему казалось, что Отабеку не насрать. Но злился и когда Отабек задумывался об отъезде. Срывался и злился, злился и снова делал вид, что всё в порядке. А Отабек проверял границы своего терпения. У них было совсем немного времени, и большую его часть они проводили порознь: что дома, что на льду.

Отабек терпел. Но, по правде, уже сам хотел домой, сбежать от Юры. Почти как в детстве он ждал дня рождения: чтобы вернуться домой и пропасть на родном катке. Упасть на кровать, где нет и не было ни Юры, ни Пёти.

« — Что ты хочешь в подарок, сынок? 

— Чтобы Юра вернулся». 

А теперь — чтобы Юра не отталкивал, чтобы позволил помочь себе. Но с каждой минутой казалось, что дверь в сердце Юры всё надёжнее закрыта от него.

Впрочем, кое-что произошло за день до отъезда. В тот вечер Юра вместе с дедом катался по следственным делам. Ни разу он не позволил Отабеку себя подвезти и никогда не рассказывал деталей: «Нахуя тебе? Допросы, показания, подпиши тут, не подписывай здесь, несовершеннолетние только в присутствии опекуна, тётка-психолог лезет с вопросами. Скука, выматывает ужасно». Пусть скука. Пусть выматывает. Всё лучше, чем неведение.

Отабек ещё не паковал чемодан, но всё пространство было организовано так, что раз, два, три — вот всё убрано, будто бы его тут никогда и не было. Последние дни ему казалось, что он здесь в плену, что квартира пропахла застоявшейся стылой сыростью. Он распахнул окно, и ветер швырнул ему в лицо пригоршню ледяной мороси. И когда звякнуло уведомление, Отабек от него тоже не ждал ничего хорошего — что хорошего могли написать в такой день, с такой погодой, когда у него такое настроение?

«Говорят, твой Юрка лажает жутко, все видео репостят».

Кто-то слил видео первой тренировки Юры после спасения — врач сборной наконец-то выпустил его на лёд. Неудачная, некрасивая, тяжёлая тренировка. Фельцман уже сказал журналистам, что виновник будет найден и наказан, но дело было сделано: в комментариях и перепостах Юру, не сдерживаясь, склоняли на все лады, на глазок оценивали его шансы на победу как нулевые и гадали, что же случилось в запертой комнате на заброшенном заводе.

Отабек смотрел — и больше всего хотел сдать билеты, а потом кинуться в Ледовый, вытащить Юру на лёд и встряхнуть как следует. Те, кто обсуждали Юру, не понимали, что беда была не в самих падениях — у кого не бывало неудачных дней и плохих прокатов? — а в том, что Юра словно по-прежнему сидел в комнатушке и боялся шевельнуться. Не в сорванном прыжке (после такого перерыва!) дело, а в том, что Юра сбивался перед полётом. Не в артистизме и не в том, что Юра будто бы закаменел, а в том, что от рискованного и красивого элемента, о котором они как-то долго спорили по видеосвязи, остался только смазанный, скучный и невыразительный переход. 

Отабек мечтал увезти Юру подальше отсюда. Туда, где нет давящих стен, где нет злых комментариев, где у них было бы много месяцев на то, чтобы отболело, чтобы снова научиться понимать и слышать друг друга. 

В последний вечер перед отлётом Юра обнимал его как прежде, и Отабек пообещал то единственное, что исполнить было точно в его силах:

— После «Ростелекома» я приеду к тебе, хорошо?

*** 

— У моей жены появились очень нехорошие родинки, — сказал Отабеку Николай Сергеевич после первой же домашней тренировки. — Хорошо, что она сразу заметила. Врачи сказали, что ей лучше бы поменьше бывать на солнце. У неё плохая наследственность, я не хочу лишних рисков и не могу оставить её одну. После сезона мне придётся переехать — у меня есть предложения из Канады и Финляндии, но раз у нас всё так совпало, думаю, Питер — тоже неплохо. Подумай. Я понимаю, что тебе сейчас сложно решить, но определиться надо хотя бы к середине декабря, чем раньше — тем лучше.

«Середина декабря». По правде, ему нужно было определиться ещё раньше, лучше до того, как они с Юрой встретятся в финале Гран-при.

Пока же на носу был кубок Ростелекома, и Отабек намерен был откатать там за них обоих, если придётся. А потом его решение зависело от того, до чего они договорятся, услышат ли друг друга. Захочет ли Юра по-прежнему быть рядом? Когда-то у них была тайная мечта на двоих: тренироваться вместе. Теперь она могла исполниться. 

Юра выступал на первом же этапе в Хиросиме. Может быть, сама атмосфера соревнований вернёт ему потерянную уверенность в себе? Из Алматы Отабек отправил сообщение: «Давай!» — раз уж не смог болеть на трибунах, и уставился на экран планшета: он собирался впервые подсмотреть ту самую Юрину короткую программу.

Камера выхватила Юру на скамейке, его напряжённую позу, то, как он сжимал-разжимал кулаки.

«Нет».

Лицо казалось нездорово-бледным, почти зелёным. Даже грим не до конца перекрывал тени под глазами, и вкупе с небрежной укладкой и простой рубашкой почти без декора всё выглядело… тускло. В лучшие дни это была бы небрежность победителя, которому нет нужды в лишних украшательствах. Не сейчас. Сейчас он не выделялся ничем и не блистал. Упал дважды, совсем не красовался и со второй половины по-живому упрощал программу до безопасного минимума — каждое изменение Отабеку отдавалось зудом под кожей. Ему показывали неправильное видео, он чувствовал, знал, как надо, это ошибка!

— По итогам короткой программы Юрий Плисецкий идёт вторым, за ним с небольшим отрывом следует…

— Чёрт, — Отабек смахнул трансляцию с экрана. Дальше смотреть было бессмысленно. К чему болеть за Юру, если и так ясно: с этой самой сложной программой в лучшем случае ему светит серебро за элементы. 

Уже потом, в записи, он глянул церемонию награждения. Китайский фигурист, казалось, не мог поверить в свою победу, в то, что Юра отдал ему золотую медаль, а сам едва не скатился на третье место. 

О том, что случилось позже, Юра Отабеку не рассказывал, но, наверное, даже в глухой степи с пропадающим Интернетом догнала бы взлетевшая в топы запись. Журналисты поймали Юру и окружили как стая голодных помоечных акул.

— Зрители уверены, что серебряная медаль — это проигрыш для вас. Это правда?

— Чего вы ждёте от следующего этапа в Гренобле?

— Юрий, в Хиросиме вы допустили ошибок больше, чем за весь прошлый сезон. Чем это вызвано? Это похищение так повлияло на вас? Возможно, вы хотите рассказать что-нибудь нашим зрителям? 

Юра шагнул навстречу журналистке.

— Хочу ли я рассказать что-нибудь твоим зрителям о похищении? Кому нужны медали, главное-то — Юрий Плисецкий так страдал, что этап слил, ах, сейчас такая история будет? А вот нихуя, не будет красивых историй! Хочешь услышать, как я драматично звал на помощь? В первый день на высший балл орал. А потом этот мудак устал от воплей и выплеснул на меня свою колу. Чуть не сдох на сквозняке. И вот сидишь мокрый в этой холодной клетке, думаешь: а вот надоест ему просто так меня взаперти держать, придумает чего-нибудь повеселее? Достаточно для тебя драматично, нет?.. Не порезали, не избили, зато простуду подхватил и четверные почти разучился крутить. Заебало. Что хотите публикуйте.

Даже кто-то из знакомых Отабека написал в твиттере: «Мог бы и перестать валять дурака, слабак» — и отправился навсегда в чёрный список. Легче не стало. Везде, из каждого, кажется, угла звучало: слабак Юрий Плисецкий. Обязан собраться к следующему этапу, ведь руки-ноги целы. Никакой «Пилы», никакого «Ганнибала» и уж точно — никакой «Мизери». Никаких извращений. Так почему бы не забыть об этом? Ерунда. Сущие мелочи. Мужчины не задумываются о мелочах, да и было бы о чём страдать. Почти подростковое приключение, о котором можно со смехом рассказывать в интервью.

«Чего это он такой мрачный? Может, эта смазливая рожа… »

Наверное, эти люди посочувствовали бы Юре, только если бы тот потерял лёд навсегда.

Итак, у Юры было серебро. Отабек же намерен был привезти ему из Москвы золото. 

Ему это было по силам, и свежий взгляд Фельцмана тоже пошёл на пользу. На московский лёд Отабек выходил для того, чтобы побеждать.

Только вот… болел ли за него Юра? Отабек верил, что да, но с победой поздравил только смской, и в зале его не было. Не смог вырваться в Москву? Не отпустили? Их разговоры в чате чем дальше, тем больше напоминали переписку с ничего не значащими приятелями.

Быть может, всё кончилось? Что-то сломалось между ними, пока их разделяли тысячи километров. Теперь вот даже новости Отабек узнавал из «Инстаграма» и интервью как простой фанат. Он очень, очень ждал встречи — и боялся её ужасно.

Тренер отпустил его в Петербург неохотно.

— В этом вашем Ледовом что, болезнь какая-то или флэшмоб? Может, ты мне объяснишь? Сначала Никифоров сбегает через полмира, потом Юра, теперь и ты туда же, — ворчал Николай Сергеевич, и Отабек пообещал, что будет качественно отдыхать и ходить на процедуры — всё, что угодно, лишь бы отпустил. Никакого стресса, никаких лишних волнений. Наверное, в большой сборной с него бы половину призовых стрясли на штрафы за такие эскапады, но в сборной Казахстана он был такой один, и пока побеждал, мог позволить себе забить на формальности. 

На вокзал Отабек сбежал, едва дождавшись конца официальной части, когда схлынул напор журналистов. Из «Сапсана» набрал Юре:

— Сел на поезд.

— Понял. Встречу через четыре часа. 

Как же Отабек устал — после соревнований, от недомолвок, от постоянного напряжения. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы Юра его поздравил с победой. Сегодня он стоял на пьедестале, на самом верху, и на весь зал звучал «Мой Казахстан» — у него получилось! Звонили из дома — вся семья была в сборе, и родители обещали прилететь в Ванкувер, чтобы болеть за него в финале. В этот раз он был лучшим! В чемодане, завёрнутая в футболку, лежала бутылка шампанского — здорово было бы распить её с Юрой. Праздник, можно. 

Только Юра не поздравил. 

За окном мелькали тёмно-серые дома и мрачные ноябрьские улицы. Наверное, из окна самолёта бы казалось, что они еле ползут, и тогда сложнее было бы усмирить своё нетерпение. Скорее, скорее бы! — они потихоньку выбирались из города к окраинам, со свистом пролетали пригородные платформы и дачные посёлки. Эмоции чуть-чуть отпустили, и ему удалось задремать — он всё-таки слишком устал. 

А когда очнулся, поезд уже полз вдоль платформы Московского вокзала, и у первого вагона его ждал Юра — почти неразличимый тёмный силуэт в стороне от ярких фонарей. 

Юра сразу нашёл его в толпе, сделал шаг навстречу, обнял после секундного колебания и сказал на ухо:

— Я проебался.

Отабек вздохнул и обнял Юру в ответ.

Если бы он рассказал сейчас Юре о возможном переезде, что бы тот ему ответил? «Ну наконец-то, приезжай, ура, жить будем у меня»? Отабек представил себе это и, честно говоря, ему сразу же захотелось купить обратный билет. Как поговорить, когда Юра весь в себе? Когда злится на себя за проигрыш, за потерянный баланс, за слабость. Злится на себя, но достаётся всем вокруг, а больше всего — Отабеку.

Отабек всё понимал, но легче от этого не становилось.

Дома он подсел к Юре поближе, но тот едва заметно зажался и отодвинулся немного — Отабек привык. Их разделяло непонимание, совсем разные медали, восемь дней между этапами в Хиросиме и Москве. Чей-то светлый ум пустил по Интернету ещё один прикол: «Сначала похитил герой Казахстана, потом похитил человек, чьё имя в интересах следствия не разглашают. Может, Плисецкому нравится, что его похищают?» 

Они снова не поговорили. Кажется, в этот вечер они поссорились из-за какой-то ерунды, и впервые Отабек орал на Юру в ответ. Только Юра его не слышал.

***

Наутро он проснулся один — даже кот прятался по шкафам, словно опасался нагоняя от хозяина. На столе лежала записка: «Фельцман любит ебать мозги с самого утра». Отабек хмыкнул и пошёл собираться. С некоторых пор ему совсем не нравилось находиться в этой квартире одному. Куда приятнее было бы позавтракать в каком-нибудь кафе по дороге, проверить оттуда все ленты, написать «Всем спасибо большое» в ответ на поздравления с победой. Вот его отметили на фото — тройка победителей в обнимку; вот — комментарий под вчерашним видом на Московский вокзал. Знакомый ник спрашивал: «Отабек, а вы обещали нам встречу в Питере. Найдётся пара часиков на «Ангелов»?»

Да. Сегодня пара часов бы нашлась. «Ангелам» он был должен. Вообще-то говоря, им должен был и Юра тоже, ведь это «Ангелы» просиживали днями и ночами над камерами, пытались помочь и поддержать, а после пытались заткнуть и перекричать троллей. Они заслуживали благодарности — чёрт, да даже разговоры с ними помогали держаться тогда и давали надежду! Отабек ответ скинул в личку: «Антикафе у дома часов через пять-шесть?»

Немного поболтать, ответить на вопросы, подписать фотографии — Отабек отдавал себе отчёт, что работает не столько за себя, сколько за Юру, так что без зазрения совести захватил с собой заранее подписанные фотографии из толстой стопки. И ему было действительно интересно, как они добыли ту запись из Макдоналдса у самой границы промзоны, где странноватый мужчина брал обеды «с собой» и каждый раз просил положить побольше салфеток. И ничего в нём особенного не было, но Отабек посмотрел несколько раз — и по спине бежали мурашки.

— Только никому, ладно? Это видео мы добыли, ну, нелегально. Если оно всплывёт, могут кое-кого уволить по статье.

— Я понимаю.

Смутно послышалось, что в кармане куртки вибрирует телефон.

— Ты где ходишь? — спросил Юра, едва он взял трубку. — Я тебе обзвонился.

— Я тебе когда звонил, сказал, что у меня массаж, а потом встреча с «Ангелами». 

— И что?

Интонации у Юры были самые нехорошие. Отабек вздохнул: начинался скандал, и ничего с этим было уже не поделать. Юра не позволял ему уйти от ссоры или спокойно поговорить: его устраивали только безусловная победа или полный разгром в бою.

— То, что это не на пять минут дела.

— Мог бы написать, что это надолго.

— Мог бы не пропускать мои слова мимо ушей. Сейчас я с твоими поклонницами в кафе. Хочешь — приходи, адрес скину. Здесь недалеко.

Отабек послушал гудки и положил телефон в карман.

— Кажется, Юра сейчас приедет. Только он будет совсем не в настроении.

— Ничего, мы привыкли, — вздохнули «Ангелы» хором. 

Но — нет, не привыкли. Хоть девчонки знали о дурном характере Юры, да, но в этот раз он перешёл все границы. Никто здесь не заслужил такого мрачного лица, оскорблений и под конец — криков, когда на прощание одна из девушек поцеловала Отабека в щёку («Передай Юре» — подмигнула она).

— Зря на них наорал. Они помогали мне тогда и не виноваты в твоём плохом настроении. 

Он успел извиниться, но всё равно вечер был испорчен.

— Съебался с этим бабами, а я гадай, куда ты подевался. 

И вот тут Отабеку захотелось не отвечать. Какого чёрта он должен оправдываться?! Он так долго терпел, что начал чувствовать себя почти мальчиком для битья. Он прошёл мимо Юры на кухню, выпил стакан воды — глоток за глотком, считая про себя до тридцати. Пётя глянул на них, замялся и шмыгнул в комнату, подальше от грядущего шторма. 

— Чего молчишь?

— А должен оправдываться? 

— Ходишь непонятно где, а я что должен думать? Мои фотки подписываешь этим дурищам…

Отабек поставил в стакан в раковину. Бледный как смерть Юра смотрел на него исподлобья, и растрёпанные прядки торчали во все стороны и падали на глаза. Казалось, что он — тонкий, невысокий — занимает собой всю кухню, вытесняет воздух, задыхается сам.

— Юра, мне неприятно, когда ты на мне срываешься. Хватит. Я не хочу, чтобы между нами окончательно всё испортилось.

— Да неужели? Не хочет он! Не нравлюсь — ну и пиздуй! Похуй! Заебало, что ты надо мной трясёшься. Что, других дел нет? А то я не знаю, почему ты приехал. Тоже мне секрет. Выебать меня хотел. Типа дам за медаль?

Терпение держалось на тонкой ниточке, и силы воли Отабека уже не хватало, чтобы сдержаться. Да и не очень-то хотелось. Хотелось ударить Юру больнее, чтобы ему стало так же плохо. За что? Почему Юра так выворачивал его чувства? Зачем видел в них такую мерзость?

— Ты мне очень нравишься, Юр. Я бы хотел быть с тобой. Думал, что тебе тоже нравлюсь, что тебе приятно.

— Ага, крутой такой, на байке тогда подкатил — и думает, что всё, я лёг и ноги раздвинул. Может, ты этим байком компенсируешь неудачи на льду? Нет гибкости, зато зацените, как я пластинки кручу? 

Он всё понимал. Что слить и получить такое второе место — пиздец. Что зверски обидно вместо золота, на которое заслуженно рассчитываешь, получить всего лишь серебро. Взять сложную программу и не справиться, не прыгнуть, не докрутить. Упасть. И — втройне обидно — проиграть ещё и в артистизме! У Отабека же пока не было золота Гран-при или Олимпиады, но он тоже кое-чего стоил. Это он победил на последнем этапе! И когда-то именно под его микс Юра в драной майке выгибался на льду.

— Ты сам себя слышишь? Сейчас я выше тебя в рейтинге.

— Ну охуеть теперь! Весь в сиянии доспехов. Бесит. Раздражаешь. 

Вот как.

— Я понял.

— Что ты… — начал было Юра, но Отабеку было уже насрать, что ещё вякнет Юра. Довольно.

— Заткнись. Ты всё сказал. Я тебя раздражаю, опекаю и на тебя дрочу. Хорошо. 

Он вышел в коридор за чемоданом, свалил туда вещи со своей полки — плевать! Потом разберёт. В ванной ещё оставалась зубная щётка, у кровати — зарядка для планшета, и что-то ещё забыл. Плевать!

— Ты что делаешь?

— Перестаю мешать, раздражать и дрочить.

Отабек схватил куртку, документы и от души хлопнул дверью. Внутри билось холодное, мерзкое, склизкое чувство, ещё немного — и сдержать его не получилось бы. Сделал бы непременно что-то такое, о чём потом бы жалел. 

С неба сыпалась ледяная ноябрьская хмарь — то ли снег, то ли дождь. Злым, быстрым шагом Отабек добрался до машины. Считаные минуты, но волосы успели промокнуть, а уши — заныть. Пока мотор прогревался, можно было и подумать о том, куда теперь ехать и что дальше делать, но в голове крутились слова Юры: «Склеить. Выебать. Компенсируешь». Блядь.

Чемодан, отель, купить билет на ближайший самолёт, и в пизду всё это. В первый раз, кажется, Отабек на своей шкуре почувствовал настоящий гнев и ярость Юры. До этого их ссоры были, получается, так себе, а тут в первый раз прилетело в полную силу — и даже больше. Юра так хорошо знал, прочуял его слабости и сомнения! Скажи он «Понаехал, узкоглазый», Отабеку было бы насрать, смешно же — пытаться оскорбить его тем, чем он гордится. Скажи он про родителей, дальше и говорить было не о чем. Но Юра со смертельной точностью воина наносил удар по самым незащищённым местам. Не трогал непричастных, не разменивался на привычные ругательства. И пусть Отабек знал, что Юра на самом деле так не считает, но эти оскорбления он не мог позволить себе проглотить. 

Из плотно запаркованного двора он выехал на дорогу. Конечно, лучше было бы лететь в никуда на байке по мокрому асфальту — погода была настроению под стать, и ветер швырял под колёса листья и смятые стаканчики из-под кофе. Но и так… неплохо оказалось следовать за поворотами и развязками, объезжать вечерние пробки, и дорога вела в неизвестность, кружила по кривым улочкам, сбивала с пути.

Быть может, стоило податься за город? Отабек свернул по указателю в сторону вылетного шоссе, и тут же оказалось, что город плотно набит машинами, все куда-то едут и толпятся на перекрёстках с безумными светофорами, в бутылочных горлышках и перед съездами. И, наконец, Отабек упёрся в хвост пробки, неспешно ползущей вдоль торгового центра, слепящего яркими огнями. Бросилась в глаза вывеска: какой-то там фитнес, — и он включил поворотник, перестраиваясь на пробку в сторону паркинга. Да, именно это ему сейчас было нужно. 

По дороге на верхний этаж он схватил в первом же спортивном магазине одежду для зала и кроссовки — довольный голос Юры привычно отозвался в голове: «Хрена ты продуманный».

— Разовое посещение у вас сколько стоит? — спросил он девушки на ресепшне.

Узнала она его или нет? Едва ли. С дежурной улыбкой она протянула ему договор и спросила, нужен ли тренер. Отабек только мотнул головой. С него на сегодня довольно было людей и разговоров. Он воткнул в уши водонепроницаемые затычки и наконец-то смог потеряться в движениях, до автоматизма въевшихся в мускулы: разминка, беговая дорожка — и дальше по залу. Выкинуть мысли, на максимальном усилии сжать зубы и выжечь гнев, из своей ярости черпать силы для очередного повтора, одного за одним. 

Из транса недающейся шпагатной растяжки его выдернул голос администратора: 

— Извините, пожалуйста, мы закрываемся через двадцать минут.

Действительно, последние посетители заканчивали с заминкой, это только Отабек ничего не видел и не слышал. На часах было почти одиннадцать. И пусть он по-прежнему не знал, что дальше делать, но зато смог хоть немного успокоиться, чтобы не наделать глупостей. 

Но Юра звонил раз пять, а потом написал: «Прости пожалуйста ответь» и «Бека прости прости пожалуйста дай мне шанс». 

По крайней мере, теперь Отабек смог бы поговорить. Или хотя бы спокойно забрать коньки (умудрился же забыть!) и вернуть ключи. Хорошо, что тогда про них не вспомнил: все шансы были, что ещё одно слово — и они бы полетели Юре в лицо. 

Несмотря ни на что хотелось увидеться — пусть даже напоследок. Отабек забил адрес и вырулил из опустевшей парковки. На улице стылый дождь успел окончательно превратиться в мокрый снег. Если всё пройдёт плохо, то он сможет забыть про питерскую погоду навсегда. Во всём есть свои плюсы, даже если они… вот такие, как сейчас. 

У дома Отабек ещё немного постоял у машины, набираясь сил, а потом развернулся и пошёл к двери парадной, пока холод не успел добраться до ещё не остывшего после тренировки тела. Открывать сам не стал: вместо этого коротко нажал на звонок.

Дверь распахнулась сразу же. Может, Юра высматривал его из окна? Рефлекторно Отабек закрыл за собой замок.

— Бек, я… Прости, пожалуйста. Я мудак просто. Блядь, нарочно ведь говорил, чтобы тебя больнее ударить. И не скажешь ведь, что не подумал. Подумал, хорошо подумал. Жопой только. Бек… Ты не уходи только, ладно?

— Юр. Было очень обидно. 

Юра поднял глаза и посмотрел на Отабека прямо. Почти как до того, что произошло. И этот взгляд Отабеку нравился, даже сейчас, когда между ними были боль, ссора и то, что не отпускало Юру.

— Я ничем не заслужил такого обращения. Ни с кем другим я бы после такого даже разговаривать не стал.

— Да, после того, что я тебе наговорил, ты мог меня к хуям послать и правильно бы сделал.

— Я хочу знать — за что? 

Юра потеребил прядь, нахмурился.

— Это очень тупо. Я так старался тебя не грузить своими проблемами. Думал, что всё контролирую. Да вот нихуя не контролировал на самом деле. Ты откатал так круто, а я тебя даже не поздравил как следует. Терпел меня всё это время, а я тебе даже не рассказал толком, не объяснил. Тоже зассал. Боялся, что ты тоже скажешь, что всё ерунда, а я нытик.

— Я не требую рассказывать.

— Знаю. Но я сам хочу, наверное. Давно уже рассказать, а то в голове коротит. Мне вчера передали, что этот мудак в лазарет попал. Его сокамерники избили из-за того, что я слил золото Китаю. И он обвиняет меня, меня, блядь, в этом! Типа я виноват, что на него накинулись! А я уже сам не знаю, что чувствую. Мне это дерьмо под кожу въелось и жрёт меня, Бек. Ты-то точно не заслужил от меня такого говна. Надо было сразу рассказать. Выслушаешь? — И, когда Отабек кивнул, Юра запнулся и всё-таки опустил взгляд: — Можно мы сядем как тогда? Помнишь? 

Как можно было забыть? «Тогда» — в минувшее межсезонье — они сидели на этой же кровати, и Отабеку так отчаянно хотелось поцеловать Юрку, завалить на диван. Хотелось невыносимо — но и просто сидеть так, почти в обнимку, переплетя пальцы, тоже было чудесно. 

Было и другое «тогда»: на этом же диване Юра, сбиваясь, рассказывал об опостылевших гамбургерах, холоде и выбитой двери.

«Сейчас» Юре надо было выговориться, а Отабеку — услышать. Они снова были на этой кровати — почти как тогда, вдвоём. Они так и не включили свет, и запах Юры снова окружал Отабека — почти как тогда. Юра забрался к самому изголовью, повозился и устроил гнездо из покрывала для них двоих — защиту от остального мира.

— Ты, может, решишь, что хуйня всё это, что после такого нормальные люди берут и херачат дальше, а не ведут себя по-свински с единственным другом.

— Он меня догнал у торгового центра, когда я срезал через двор. Может, он всю дорогу за мной шёл, не знаю. Выследил ведь и треснул по голове, связал мне руки курткой. Я в себя пришёл уже в той каморке. Не знаю, чего там было раньше — кладовка, может? Туалет? В полу дыра, в плитку въелся ржавый овал от раковины. На полу — матрас, такой маленький, мне впритык. Вытянешься в полный рост — и пятками в холодную стенку. Или макушкой. И одеяло ещё из флиса, тощее, по акции в «Декатлоне».

— Воду он мне кидал в бутылке — то детскую, маленькую, то сразу два литра, не угадаешь. В первый раз чуть в голову не прилетело. И света нет нихрена, лампочка только снаружи полудохлая, как в фильмах ужасов. И всё. Я каждую плитку выучить успел. Третья во втором ряду — отколота, четвёртая — с трещиной, как будто лыбится. Зачем я помню все эти плитки? Я на них залипал, потом приседал, пытался отжиматься — особо не разгуляешься, но кое-как согреться и потянуться получалось. А этот всё смотрел на меня через окошко. Самого в темноте не видно, только дыхание это. И шлепки со стонами. Блядь, Бек, он на меня дрочил. Молчал и дрочил.

— Откуда он эту моргающую лампочку припёр? Сука, постоянно мерцала через окошко над дверью. А он пырился, мразь, постоянно пырился. Я думал, крышей поеду. Он кидал мне жратву из Макдака, а я не знал даже, может, эта сука в гамбургер накончала? Один раз выкинул — так потом без воды сидел, я уж подумал, что он решил посмотреть, как я подыхаю. Или ждал, что умолять его буду. Он даже на мой голос дрочил. Наверное, я теперь тоже ебанутый. Я под душем стою — и слышу, как он ходит. Как, блядь, наяривает.

— А теперь его признали вменяемым. Десятка светит. А он знаешь, что говорит? Мне показали протокол допроса. Что я сам этого хотел! Что он делал то, что мне нужно, блядь, блядь, это так мерзко. Что мне нравилось вот это всё, что я перед ним жопой крутил и только и мечтал, тьфу. Что он-то точно знает, что мне нравится, когда меня похищают.

Отабек сжал кулаки. «Герой Казахстана похитил русскую фею». В своё время все видели это видео. 

Он бы с радостью оторвал этому мудаку причиндалы. Похерил светлое воспоминание: как они с Юрой петляли и путали след, а потом поднимались по узкой крутой улочке, заставленной мотоциклами, на самый верх, к парку Гуэля, как Юра потихоньку расслаблялся и прижимался всё теснее.

— И вот теперь я сижу и думаю — яжмужик, мужчины не плачут по пустякам и не сливают из-за психов соревнования. Может, Юрий Плисецкий теперь просто фея? Всё своё отвоевал в той комнате?

— Ты воин, Юр. Был и остаёшься, поверь. И это не ерунда. 

Как же давно они так не сидели — уютно, тихо, защищённые от всего мира. И в ногах с опаской прохаживался спустившийся со своих шкафных владений Пётя. Отабек дотронулся до руки Юры, потянул на себя. Юра послушно привалился к его плечу и замер. 

— Можно я тебя обниму? 

Юра снова замер, ругнулся под нос, а потом, после секундного колебания развернулся лицом к лицу и двумя пальцами приподнял Отабеку подбородок.

— Целуй лучше.

Отабек хмыкнул, подался навстречу, шепнул: «Вот теперь узнаю моего Юру» — и прижался к губам. До этого они целовались всего-то пару раз, да и то было вечность назад, и теперь Отабек вновь узнавал, что губы у Юры жёсткие, но он изо всех сил пытается стать мягче и податливее; что Юра любит, когда ему чуть прикусывают нижнюю губу, но стесняется этого; что их поцелуй легко переходит в возню и весёлую борьбу.

Кажется, стена между ними если не сломалась, то пошла трещинами. Только вот стоило напряжению отпустить, как Отабека неотвратимо начало клонить в сон. Когда он едва не зевнул посреди поцелуя, Юра его легонько ткнул под бок и предложил:

— Давай спать, а? Четвёртый час уже. 

Сам он залез под одеяло, подождал, пока Отабек стащит с себя одежду и закинет в темноту носки, притёрся и устроился ближе. Уже сквозь сон Юра пробормотал:

— Боюсь. Я проснусь завтра, а это всё неправда, ведь на самом деле ты уже улетел из Петербурга и мой номер в чёрном списке.

— Никуда я не денусь. У тебя в заложниках мои коньки. 

Шею Отабеку тепло щекотнул беззвучный смешок. Юра ещё немного повозился, замотался в одеяло и расслабился. Отабек же, повернувшись на бок, любовался спящим Юрой, пока не заснул сам.

***

«Я проснусь завтра, а это всё неправда» — говорил ночью Юра.

Отабек тоже боялся. Проснулся-то он уже давно, но глаза открывать не хотелось. Может быть, он придумал себе спокойное дыхание под боком? Может, с лучами солнца магия рассеялась, и Юра снова стал чужой и злой?

Прямо по груди прошёлся Пётя и мазнул по носу хвостом. Заурчал — значит, получил свои почёсывания от хозяина. Хвост снова проехался Отабеку по лицу, и он едва не чихнул.

— Ты не спишь, — сказал Юра. — Я слышу. Пёть, дай я развернусь.

Теперь они лежали лицом к лицу — глаза у Отабека были по-прежнему закрыты, и все движения он отгадывал по одним только шорохам и звукам дыхания. Кот обиженно пошёл с кровати прежним маршрутом — через Отабека и прямо по нему, прохладной лапой по лицу. Юрина рука нащупала плечо, скользнула вверх по шее — Отабек подставился под нежданную ласку. Пальцы уверенно почесали ёжик на затылке, до мурашек. Юра фыркнул и двинулся дальше, от шеи и до ушей, вверх и до отросших волос.

— Юр-ра, не надо. Мы так вообще не встанем.

Пальцы с затылка исчезли, напоследок задев шею. Очень вовремя, потому что ещё немного, и утро стало бы уже не таким уютным и сонным. 

— Я глаза боюсь открыть, — признался Юра полушёпотом. — Вдруг мне это всё кажется. А на самом деле всё как вчера. И я буду опять думать, что отлично справляюсь со всей ерундой сам.

Отабек на ощупь отвёл прядь от глаз — не нужно было смотреть, он и так знал, что по утрам Юрины волосы лезут ему в лицо.

— Ты справишься со всем, обязательно. Но это не ерунда. 

Юра уткнулся носом ему в плечо и тихо-тихо сказал:

— Не уезжай, пожалуйста.

— Не уеду. Ещё выгонять устанешь. На счёт три открываем глаза? 

Они переплели пальцы под одеялом.

— Раз. Два. Три. 

И встретились взглядами — наверное, оба были одинаково настороженные и даже испуганные. Идиоты, оба. Юра перед ним был самый настоящий: с обветренными губами и вечной складкой между бровей, на бледной коже проступали от волнения алые пятна, а под глазами лежали тени.

— Как хорошо, что ты приехал. Как тебя тренер отпустил?

— С трудом. Два этапа подряд, а я сбежал. Ты-то как?

— Наверное, нормально. 

И вот этому «нормально» Отабек хотел верить. 

Юра потянулся — немного напоказ, прекрасно зная, что Отабек залипнет и будет любоваться. Но стоило протянуть к нему руку — спрыгнул с кровати. В эту игру они могли играть вдвоём — Отабек тоже вытянулся и напряг все мышцы, развернулся одним боком, чуть скрутился и со вкусом прогнулся.

— Сволочь, — буркнул Юра себе под нос и сбежал с телефоном в туалет.

«Уж кто бы говорил».

— Юр, а ты мою зубную щётку не видел?

Вчера, кажется, он не кидал её в чемодан — слишком зол был для сбора мелочёвки. Но сейчас на полке стояла только одна, Юрина, щётка, и эту ошибку хотелось сейчас же исправить.

— Видел, — сухо сказал Юра и протянул ему небольшой пакет.

Отабек заглянул внутрь, и там нашлись и зубная щётка, и провода, и пластыри, и даже плюшевый мишка в тигриной жилетке от «Ангелов», а ещё остаток успокоительных таблеток (а он дома никак не мог понять, куда подевались) — всё, что позабыл вчера, когда уходил.

— Собрал вчера… Вдруг бы ты совсем ушёл.

Вчера ночью Юра встречал его с покрасневшими глазами и чуть натёртым носом. Живо представилось, как он, то и дело утирая рукой слезы и сопли, собирает этот пакет — всё, что принадлежит Отабеку и напоминает о нём.

— Спасибо.

— Я погуглил, что это за таблетки. Это из-за меня, да? Ты здесь на таблетках тренировался. Мне тоже врач сборной предлагал, а я отказался, как дурак. Решил, что это значит проиграть.

— Я тоже так думал поначалу.

— …А потом взял и получил золото. Говорю ж, это я как дурак. Бек, разберёшь чемодан, ладно? Знаю, что послезавтра нам улетать, но нервирует.

Потому что напоминает о ссоре. Напоминает о скором отъезде — Отабек ведь ещё не рассказал о появившейся возможности… Скажет позже, когда наступит тот самый «подходящий момент».

Когда после душа он вернулся в комнату и расстегнул чемодан, Юра тут же встал рядом — не то чтобы проконтролировать, не то чтобы успокоить самого себя. 

В вещах, конечно, после вчерашнего творился кошмар. Отабек хорошо помнил, как бурлила в груди ярость, как хотелось швырять всё не в чемодан, а в стены… в Юру, вот что страшно. Мятая одежда, кремы и гели для укладки валялись вперемешку с бельём, и путаницу только усугубляли размотавшиеся провода и груды пластырей.

— О, шампанское! — потянулся Юра поверх его плеча и выудил бутылку. — Круто! А давай разопьём?

— Как аристократы — с утра и на голодный желудок?

— А чего нет? Дед как-то говорил, что у нас дворянское в роду было. Хер знает, всё равно ты круче, ты золото привёз. Сейчас всё организую. 

Он сорвался на кухню, кинул бутылку в морозильник, а потом с шуршанием и грохотом начал шарить на полках. Откуда-то сверху он крикнул:

— Там в холодильнике фрукты были и санкционный сыр, достанешь потом? Только я бокалы проебал, как будем — из кружек? Нормально?

— Пойдёт.

Отабек раскидал всё нужное по полкам и убрал с глаз долой чемодан — он его тоже начинал нервировать.

— Бутылка, наверное, косаря три стоит, не меньше? А мы из кружек. Долбоёбы. За твою победу. 

Они стукнулись кружками, пригубили шампанское. Юра пнул стул и подобрал ноги под себя — о чём-то задумался, и Отабек не стал ему мешать. 

— Помнишь, я тебе говорил про подарок? Тогда ещё… К твоему дню рождения готовил, ну как, дню рождения — как получилось бы отметить, тогда и праздник. У тебя же сегодня вечер свободен, так? Когда ещё такая возможность будет.

— Конечно, Юр. А куда едем?

— Сюрприз же! — хмыкнул Юра, показал язык и вылетел звонить в комнату. Не задержался в проходе. Захлопнул за собой дверь. Впервые за долгое-долгое время Отабеку захотелось рассмеяться. На лице словно треснула глиняная маска, сковавшая до этого мышцы и не позволявшая улыбаться.

Хором зазвонили будильники — пора было собираться им обоим. Довольный Юра вернулся на кухню, что-то пряча за спиной.

— Всё, договорился на сегодня. А поздравлю сейчас. Вроде как с днём рождения. И твоё выступление я смотрел, ты не думай. Нереально круто было, — сказал он и протянул конверт. — Вот. Выпьем. 

Они снова чокнулись, и под внимательным взглядом Юры Отабек допил кружку до конца. Голова начинала немного кружиться — всё-таки надо было сначала поесть. Отабек закинул в рот кусок сыра и забил на завтрак — лучше они выйдут чуть пораньше и поедят где-нибудь по дороге.

— Ну! — поторопил Юра, и Отабек послушно заглянул внутрь. 

Тем самым сюрпризом был сертификат на двоих в стрелковый клуб, включены двухчасовая аренда дорожки, инструктор и почти безлимитный запас патронов. Когда-то по скайпу они заговорили про оружие и пушки, и ведь запомнил же, выбрал.

Словно в ответ на его мысли Юра объяснил:

— Я тогда пошёл проверить, чтобы всё как надо было: и чтобы место не пафосное, без задротов и мажоров, и чтобы оружие нормальное, и инструкторы. Ну и ещё чтобы до моих ещё не восемнадцати не доёбывались. Ну вот. Проверил.

Очень хотелось обнять Юру, но его поза — настороженная, закрытая, она говорила: не трогай. И Отабек не стал. Наверное, некоторые воспоминания Юре нужно было переживать одному. 

И ещё: сейчас был тот самый момент, когда можно рассказать о возможном переезде. Ведь Юра не предложит ему снять квартиру неподалёку. Не скажет, что он идиот и в Канаде есть крутые возможности, которых нет в России. Юра предложит Отабеку жить вместе, и это будет непросто, он будет ещё срываться на него и на окружающих, они будут снова ссориться, но когда-нибудь двадцать четыре дня, проведённые в комнатушке на заброшенном заводе, потеряют свою чёткость. 

— Спасибо. И, Юр, у меня тоже есть… наверное, сюрприз, да.

Звякнула смс: «Машина ожидает вас», и Юра поднялся на ноги.

— Расскажешь, — твёрдо сказал он. — Пора.

— Да.

Вместе они вышли из подъезда, и Юра вновь крепко, как раньше, сжал руку Отабека.

— Ты обещал мне показать свою программу.

— Ты ж её видел, — нахмурился Юра.

— С телефона выступление в Хиросиме? Не считается. Я ещё не видел той программы Юрия Плисецкого, о которой ты мне рассказывал. 

Послезавтра им предстояло лететь вместе в Гренобль, и там-то — теперь Отабек не сомневался — они по-настоящему сразятся за золото.


End file.
